Shingo Takasugi
"Green2" Shingo Takasugi (高杉 真吾) is Green2 of the Biomen. He is a race car driver who can be very tough to enemies yet very kind to children, for whom he has a soft spot. *Age: 23 years old *Weapons: Hurricane Sword and Green Bomerang *Attacks: Super Electron Scope and Break Action *Actor: Takahiko Oota (also known as Naoto Oota) *Birthday: February 1, 1963 Biography Bioman Yet despite his bravado, there are times when he doubts his own abilities. Once, he was depressed when a little boy's confidence in him was shattered. Another time, he doubted himself after he quit playing baseball as a high schooler. Yet despite these doubts, He knows what he must do and does them as well as possible. He pretended to be a criminal and ended up having a boy idolize and imitate him. To prove to the boy that crime does not pay, Shingo let himself be beaten up by street thugs while the boy was watching. He is the designated driver of the Bio Turbo. This is natural as he is the best driver on the team. He also break dances and this is incorporated into his attacks. His ancestor who received the Bio Particles was a hunter. Turboranger .]] Shingo and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Green2 is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shingo fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Green Two powers are later utilised by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Shingo and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Shingo, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Stage Show appearances Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, GoggleBlack, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Biomen. Bioman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, and arrive to assist the Biomen. Green2 Mecha *Biojet 2 (shared with Blue and Yellow) Arsenal *Techno Brace *Bio Sword **Hurricane Sword *Green Boomerang Attacks *Super Electronic Scope *Break Action Ranger Key The is Shingo Takasugi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Green Two Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Green2. *While fighting against Action Commander Uorlian on his own. *When the Gokaigers became the Biomen while fighting Kiaido. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Shingo received his key and became Green2 once more. Notes * Shingo's name is the same as that of a character in soccer manga Captain Tsubasa, first released in 1981. * In Saban's original pitch for Bio-Man, Shingo's adapted character would have been Zack Taylor, the name ultimately used for the first adapted MammothRanger as played by Walter Jones. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Biomen Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers